


Milk

by zhyn



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/zhyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claiming the brainbreak that scarred one blind_go chat of yore. Prompt was taken from tarigwaemir and murinae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tarigwaemir (troisroyaumes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/gifts).



Iijima Ryou had his nose buried in a biology book as his friends - insei, pros, and their companions - relaxed and chatted in between games. The Young Lions tournament was well under way, and Nase, who'd made it to shodan last year, invited him watch. At least this was a good place to study, he thought, as the low hush of conversation kept his thoughts from wandering his topic.

By dint of fate he got to sit beside one of Touya Meijin's older students. Ashiwara was curious about what he was reading, and kept asking questions about the topic, especially random facts. Wanting to go back to his studies, Iijima said, "1% of all males lactate. It's true, go look it up."

"Oh I know that from experience already," Ashiwara said, looking smug.

Ogata, who was talking to Touya about the go news from China, spun around and looked at Ashiwara. Glared might be the better term, there's no other way to call the laser beams that shot out of his eyes at the other pro's comment.

Iijima thought this would be a good time to stage a retreat.

But apparently that was not enough. Ashiwara's smile became a grin. "And while we're on the topic, do you know men can have three or more nipples!"

Iijima gagged, but Ashiwara was not done. "They might look like moles, but they really aren't. And you might have them without you knowing. It's something you have to be checked for."

Ogata looked ready to murder someone, Kuwabara gleefully noticed. And he pinpointed the reason to Ashiwara's cheerful conversation with a now red-faced former insei.

Sits the wind in that corner? he thought, plotting.

Kuwabara walked over, and caught the tail end of Ashiwara's last comment, "And of course it's strange when you're lactating and you have extra nipples, since does that mean those extra nipples make milk too?"

Kuwabara chortled. The young insei looked half-frozen in shock. "Ashiwara, scaring the young ones?"

Ogata's monkeyman radar went off.

"Honinbou Kuwabara! I was just talking biology with Iijima. He took the pro exam with Akira-kun and Shindou-kun."

"Oh, is that so. Can you tell me what you were talking about?"

"Gladly! You see - "

"Ashiwara!" Ogata barked, appearing by their group all of a sudden. "You have an appointment to meet. I'll drive you."

"Young love is sweet, I see," Kuwabara cackled, even as Iijima began to unthaw with the help of the hot water kettle.

 

Ogata parked a few blocks away from the Go Institute and lit a cigarette. "You just can't stop talking about that when you have the opportunity, can you?"

"It's not like I was mentioning names. And we keep this a Touya stable secret anyway." Ashiwara smiled. "Remember back then when we would accompany Akira-kun to the clinic for those checkups?"

Ogata shuddered. "Those are memories I'd rather forget about."

Ashiwara reached for Ogata's coat lapel. "I think Honinbou and Iijima-kun misunderstood."

"As long as they keep it secret," Ogata murmured, before bowing down for a kiss.

-end-


End file.
